


Reimagining The Devil

by bardsley



Category: Tarot (Divination Cards)
Genre: Manip, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley
Summary: This manip/digital collage is a version of The Devil Tarot Card.





	Reimagining The Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheron/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182163523@N05/48116576198/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> The manip was made using GIMP and Jonas Zurcher's image of apples, Waldemar Brandt's image of a snake, and Zulmaury Saavedra's image of chains. All the photos were found on www . unsplash .com .


End file.
